


Sensitive Pet

by ArchOfImagine



Series: SamiferBDSM [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Director Lucifer, Dom Lucifer, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn Star Sam, Sub Sam, Top Lucifer, brief mentions of Sam/Benny, brief mentions of Sam/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a porn star who gets overstimulated when he bottoms for someone with a big dick. Lucifer is his director and boss, and decides that Sam just needs to be trained...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coplins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/gifts).



> Despite the fact that I'm not a fan of Samifer -- it's [Coplins](http://coplins.tumblr.com/) birthday! And they are her fave. So I did the good friend thing and secretly wrote her porny porn porn.
> 
> Also using for my humiliation square on [kink bingo.](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy birthday, coppy bean! Thanks for continual putting up with my neediness. (Look! I wrote this all by mah self!)

“This is getting ridiculous.”

Sam could hear the words from across the room, but they were nothing more than a vague muffle as the feelings took over and his body spasmed. Come splattered along his bare chest and he felt the after-effects immediately — his entire body convulsing with the pleasure running over him.

“Cut!” An angry voice yelled from his left. Probably the same voice that found him _ridiculous._ “Take ten, Benny. Have someone help you with that. Can we get the fluffer over here?”

Sam felt the thick cock pull out of his hole, leaving him feeling empty but sated, as the afterglow of his orgasm settled on him. His body still let out the random twitch, and he knew that if someone touched him at that point, he might cry from the over-stimulation.

“Sam.”

The buzz started to fade and the somewhat irritated voice of his director broke through. With a pout, Sam turned his head to find Luci’s penetrating gaze staring at him. For the current film, they were doing some kind of ‘soccer stars go wild’ idea so Sam was stretched out on a bench in a makeshift locker room, chest still heaving a bit and come beginning to dry on his exposed skin.

“Hi Luc,” he whispered, ducking his gaze away. If he weren’t dealing with the post-haze, he might be a bit embarrassed about the fact that he was still unabashedly naked and fucked-out.

“ _Sam._ ” Luci tilted his head in that way a parent does before they scorn their child. “You did it again.”

He groaned, dropping his head back onto the bench and staring up at the fake ceiling of the movie set. “He hit my prostate. _Repeatedly._ ”

This wouldn’t be a problem if Sam was a top. If he had any kind of dominant bone in his body. But unfortunately he was a subby-sub-sub and Lucifer knew it. The first time Sam filmed a scene where he was the top, Lucifer watched silently for ten minutes before calling ‘cut!’ and demanding that Sam stretch his pretty little hole out. _’It’s in your eyes, my pretty little bottom. You kept looking to Cassie as if you were asking permission.’_

He had been on the receiving end of every movie since.

Which was fine, normally. When the cocks were smaller and the other guy was a little less experienced and didn’t know how to drill Sam until he was a quivering, babbling mess.

Unfortunately for Sam, it didn’t make for a good porn movie when the bottom was coming all over the place within just a couple of minutes. And sure they could do a few more takes and use some careful editing to prolong the scene — but the problem was, once Sam had one of his intense, mind-blowing orgasms… he was down for the count for at least an hour. Any additional stimulation would have him crying out at the near-pain of it.

Lucifer knew this. 

That’s why Luci was mad.

“You’re done for the day, Sam. I want you here at six tomorrow morning… maybe with a little bit of well placed punishment and training, we can break you of this habit.”

Shit.

It wasn’t just the orgasm that had him quivering at that point.

\--- 

Despite his nerves, Sam arrived at the studio at exactly the right time that he was asked to. He didn’t want to extend any kind of punishment by being late.

Even though it was early and filming wouldn’t start for another hour, the crew was already in place, working on setting up for the next shoot. Ignoring the mayhem, Sam moved through the building, heading for the office with Lucifer’s name on the door. He knocked, waiting patiently for the approving word that meant he could enter.

Sitting behind a large mahogany desk, Luci didn’t even blink or look up at Sam. “Close the door. Did you prep yourself this morning?”

He wasn’t scheduled to film that day. His scene with Benny had been rescheduled for a week from now. 

Even still, he had anticipated that Luci’s ‘punishment’ would require him to be prepped — so, like an obedient puppy, he had spent the morning preparing his ass for more attention.

And if it was Lucifer’s voice in his head telling him he wasn’t allowed to come that morning, well his boss really didn’t need to know, right?

“Yes, sir,” he answered.

Finally, his boss’ penetrating gaze met his. “Good. Strip. You can fold your clothes and leave them on that table there… you won’t need them.”

He shivered, but turned to the table across the room and slowly began taking his clothes off and making sure they were properly folded. His back was to his boss, but he could still feel that gaze… 

As he placed his shoes on the table and began working on his pants and underwear, he heard Luci opening a drawer and placing something on his desk. Another shiver. Lucifer had never touched Sam unless he was positioning his body for a better camera angle. Rumors around the studio were that he never touched any of his actors — that was why he was considered the best.

But even if Sam were blind _and_ deaf, he would probably still have a thing for his boss.

Once he was naked, cock half-hard, he turned back to Luci’s desk and stepped forward.

The older man smiled, sliding his chair back a foot and motioning to the space between himself and the desk. Sam’s eyes flicked from that spot, to the bottle of lube and two toys sitting next to it.

“Come here, Sam. Stand right here in front of me.” Sam followed the directions without hesitation, head ducked out of submission. Lucifer held up one of the toys. “Do you know what this is, Sam?”

Hazel eyes glanced over to what Luci held, before looking back at the floor. His cock was losing it’s timid excitement from earlier. “Yes, sir.”

“What is it?”

He took another quick look at the piece of metal that Luci had in his hand. “A chastity device, sir.” In his fifth film, Sam had to wear a device just like that and hated every second of it. Despite the device being fitted for a larger cock — it still felt like his dick was being squished to pieces while the metal was in place. And that wasn’t even accounting for the orgasm denial.

Probably the point.

“Good boy. Now — I have a full day planned for you, pet. A day involving this device here, and some well intentioned training. If at any point during the day you feel like you need a break, I want you to say the following phrase: yellow banana. Got that?” He paused long enough for Sam to nod his head. “Good. Saying yellow banana will equal a thirty minute downtime. However, if things get too intense and you feel like you need to quit all together, I want you to say _red berry._ ” Another pause, another nod. “Yellow means pause. Red means stop. Understood?”

Sam gave another nod, but Luci waited, eyebrow raised. Sam answered, “Yes, sir.”

“Excellent.” Lucifer handed the device over to Sam. “Put that on, please, pet.”

Without hesitation, Sam did as he was asked. It didn’t escape his notice that once again, Lucifer avoided intimately touching him. When the cage was in place, Lucifer tilted his head a bit to inspect that everything was on properly, before getting a nod and reaching for the second toy, and the bottle of lube.

Sam eyed the plug that his boss held, and felt a shiver run over his body, right before the pressure hit — his dick was trying to get hard and the cock cage was doing it’s job and preventing such action. _Fuck._

“Turn around, Sam. Bend over the desk.” Sam did as instructed, the metal of the device wrapped around his dick made a soft ‘clang’ as it hit the side of the wood. “I’m going to dribble some lube onto your hole, and onto the tip of this plug, and then I want you to put it in, understood?” 

“Yes, sir,” he answered, voice muffled by the desk.

He felt the cool tingle of lubricant sliding down his crack, before the plug was set into his open palm. Reaching behind him, he moved the tip of the plug to his now slick hole and groaned at the pressure. When he started to push the plug in, he heard the man sitting behind him mumble a soft, “Slow.”

It was official — Sam was going to go insane. He took his time, as instructed, until finally the buttplug was well-seated in his ass. 

“Good. Go back over and stand in front of my desk,” Luci instructed.

Slowly, anticipating the feeling of the plug inside him as he moved, Sam stood and walked back around the desk. It was with a moment of frustration that he realized the plug wasn’t quite large enough to put any kind of pressure on his prostate. It was _close_ but not quite there.

With a well-knowing smirk, Lucifer held up a small remote. “That’s a vibrating plug. When I see fit, I will push this button and send a shock of vibration through you like so—” He demonstrated by pushing the button, and Sam’s knees almost gave out at the rush of sensation. Still though, it was obvious what Lucifer’s plan was — there would be no prostate stimulation and no easy orgasm. “Understand, Sam?”

His voice quivered a bit, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now let’s go see what’s going on, on set.”

\--- 

If he thought that was the last part off his punishment, Sam was _very_ wrong. Lucifer had a job to do, while also keeping Sam in line, which meant a very comfortable pillow had found it’s way to the floor next to Luci’s director’s chair. Sam was instructed to kneel on the pillow with his ass resting on the backs of his legs (putting pressure on the plug) and his clasped either behind his back or in front of it. After every hour, Sam was allowed fifteen minutes to stretch, walk around, and either use the facilities or get a drink of water.

He had experience playing the role of submissive. He very much enjoyed the fact that he could kneel at Lucifer’s feet and escape into a headspace where he didn’t have to think or worry about anything. That part wasn’t a problem. 

The problem was the lack of experience dealing with the humiliation of the situation. Considering the fact that he was a porn star, he had expected all inhibitions to be long gone.

_Wrong._

It wasn’t the nudity, or even the submission…

It was the way his body, his cock in particular, were reaction to the situation. 

As promised, Lucifer would intermittently press the button on the remote and cause the plug to vibrate. This not-quite-good-enough pressure had Sam’s cock weeping like he hadn’t had an orgasm in years. Not only that, but since he was forced to keep his head down, to complete his pose, he spent the entire time staring at the puddle forming beneath his caged up cock.

Footsteps passed by, accompanied by a snicker, and Sam felt his cheeks heating up. The plug was vibrating at that moment, and his cock was playing a game of twitching enough to make the cage bounce, and leaking enough to form a river.

“ _Sam._ ”

He turned his head and looked up, realizing too late that he had spaced out and completely missed Lucifer speaking. “Yes, sir?”

Lucifer had a soft smile on his face. “This is the last shoot of the day, then we’ll go back to my office, alright, pet?”

Sam nodded, gaze falling back to the floor. “Yes, sir.”

Thirty minutes later and he was gingerly standing and following Lucifer back into his office, head ducked so he wouldn’t have to see the humor in the eyes of the people working around him.

“Lock the door, pet.” Lucifer said once they were inside. “Then stand in front of my desk.” Sam did as he was told, making sure the door was secure, before standing across from where his boss sat. Lucifer continued, “Sam, for the next few minutes, I need your eyes to focus on me, understood?”

“Yes, sir.” He raised his gaze back up, patiently waiting, even as his cock gave another interested twitch.

“You did very well today… I’m extremely proud. But watching you on your knees beside me all day has put me in a bit of a conundrum.” With Lucifer’s heated gaze staring him down, Sam had to fight to keep his eyes from trailing back to the floor. “You’re such a good submissive. Your poses alone could make even the most well trained sub look subpar. Now… you understand that I have a personal rule against touching any of my employees, don’t you, Sam?”

He nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“In fifteen years I have never once felt the need to break that rule, but… _you_ had to…” Lucifer paused, bringing his hand up to rub it along his jaw for a moment. “I would like to offer you a deal. We both know that your _sensitivities_ limit your output. However, I think you would do amazing in a series based solely on your work as a submissive in training.”

A shiver ran down Sam’s spine at the idea alone, and he knew that another pearly drop of pre-come was leaking onto Lucifer’s office floor.

The other man continued, “I don’t think I could handle watching just _any_ dom work with you though. I think my own jealousy might limit the potential of the film.” Lucifer stood as he talked, moving around the desk and coming to stand at Sam’s side. “So, with your agreement, I’d like to step on the other side of the camera.” He moved closer, until his breath was tickling Sam’s skin. “I want you to be my sub, pet. And mine alone.”

Sam squeezed his eyes closed and shuddered. “Please,” he gasped.

“I could touch you then. Get my fill of you. Would you like that, Sam?”

“Yes, sir.”

Lucifer circled slowly around his body, still remaining just a breath away. “And maybe, pet, I might find myself taking you home. Showing you my personal playroom, using every trick in the book to pull you apart piece by piece. And, at the end of the night, holding you as you come back to the world.”

He whimpered. “Please, sir.”

Standing behind Sam, Lucifer pointed at the desk. “Hands flat against the wood. Let me see that pretty ass.”

Sam bent forward without hesitation, placing his hands on the mahogany and spreading his legs, hoping that Lucifer would help relieve some of the pressure building up in Sam’s balls.

Suddenly, he felt a well placed tap at the base of his plug. _God._ He felt like his entire body was strung tighter than a bow, and Lucifer _still_ hadn’t actually touched Sam’s skin.

“You have to say it, Sam. It’s very important. The most important part of this entire relationship. Without your permission, without your approval, I will walk away now and never lay a hand on you.” Another tap at the plug, and Lucifer leaned forward to whisper in Sam’s ear. “You have to say yes to me.”

“Yes. Yes! Please, yes!” Sam begged, trying to shift back, closer to the other man.

He could almost feel Lucifer smiling.

A moment later, the plug was being grasped and shifted, before Luci was slowly pulling it free. Once it was out, set carelessly on the desk, Sam could feel his hole fluttering around nothingness.

Another moment and the cock cage was dropping to the floor and Sam groaned. His dick _hurt._ It wanted to get hard, that much was obvious, but it was like there was a sensory hesitation.

While he was focused on the rush of feeling hitting his cock, he totally missed the sound of a zipper being lowered behind him and cloth hitting the floor.

In fact, Sam didn’t realize what was happening until he felt it. And screamed.

Lucifer had, while Sam was distracted, slid a lubricated condom onto his cock and slid into Sam’s stretched out hole in one swift move. His long, thick, cock hit Sam’s prostate spot on, and the day of torture, plus the lack of stimulation to the spot where he _really_ wanted it, had Sam screaming and coming immediately.

While his body shook, though, Luci grabbed onto his hips and held him steady as he pounded Sam’s hole without abandon. It was obvious that the other man had been imagining that very same scenario playing out _all day long._

Sam was too sensitive. Over stimulated. It was too much. Too much. _Too much._ But Lucifer was unrelenting, focused solely on completion as he continued to fuck Sam senseless for another dozen thrusts.

When he slammed forward for the final time, body steady and cock throbbing deep inside Sam as he filled the condom, Sam actually watched in fascination as another small spurt of come slid down from his own cock.

_Holy shit._

His body spasmed again, and his knees were beginning to feel week. Sam whimpered, but not out of arousal. “Luc. Please. I can’t…”

It only took a moment for Lucifer to understand. He slid free, tossed the condom into a nearby wastebasket and wrapped his arms around Sam. Gently, very gently, Lucifer moved both of their bodies over to a nearby couch, where he spread out first, before pulling Sam’s large form down with him. 

Sam moaned at the soft feeling of fingers dancing through his hair.

“Good, pet?”

He curled into the warm embrace and closed his eyes, body starting to shut down in exhaustion.

“Yes, sir,” he whispered.


End file.
